


A Zorua and a Pickachu

by ImTiredImSleepy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Ash's Dad is an Asshole, Coordinator Ash Ketchum, Different Pokemon, I don't know. I'll add as it goes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTiredImSleepy/pseuds/ImTiredImSleepy
Summary: Okay. I'll be honest I wrote this because I was bored and I didn't really have anything else to do. I don't know if I'll update often, so go ahead and use the idea if you want.So yeah... let's get to it...A forest with teeming life often has secrets that no one knows, that no one has seen. Whispered between its trees, seen by those who run, whispered in the bushes seen by those who watch, whispered in the rivers, and yelled out by the cliffs. The secretes that a forest can hold can often change was has already been perceived. Like a well-worn mitten, a forest can change everything, especially if life has happened, and an interaction has occurred between its branches.Friends are made and left behind. But can history so well printed on the bark of trees be forgotten by those who made it?
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 21





	A Zorua and a Pickachu

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time that I use this website so I may not know how to use it completely.

8-year-old Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town had few friends. Targeted as he was by his former friend Gary Oak, many people decided that it would be easier if they just ignored him.  
In school, kids wouldn’t talk to him.  
In the playground, kids would run away from him.  
When walking home, kids would shout at him.  
In the end, what can be said is that Ash Ketchum is a very lonely boy. But just because he was lonely in public doesn’t mean that he was everywhere else.  
Ash Ketchum, like most kids his age who are ostracized, would often go to the woods to play with the Pokemon there. The Pokemon in the woods were his friends and his protectors.  
The Pichu would play with him  
The Fearrow would defend him  
And the few Kangaskan that where close to the town would give him berries.  
It also didn’t help that there was a boy in the woods who lives in the house that no one goes to due to the seemingly grumpy people who lived there and the Pokemon that they had.  
The boy in woods, with hair as green as lime ice cream and skin so pale from staying indoors most of his life, was nice.  
He was nice to Ash and more so he was nice to the Pokemon, never throwing stones to them like the other boys at school.  
Both children met when they were 6 ( though one was older than the other). Ash, our trainer (?) to be got lost in the forest after having escaped from the kids that follow him from school. In the process of getting lost Ash came across the house in the forest that most kids feared for the Pokemon that lived there. That is were Ash meet the green-haired boy who goes by, N.


End file.
